servafandomcom-20200215-history
Iota Zulu Armed Forces (IZAF)
The Iota Zulu Armed Forces, or IZAF, were the ground troops of the Eru-Judian Commonwealth on Iota Zulu, a colony founded in Pel's Aurora in the year 197. History As a freshly settled colony, Iota Zulu's first Deputy, Hieronymus Ingran, decided that it would need a small army to defend the colony, and an initial recruitment of some 4000 Volunteers was made in early 197. These were at first only lightly armed with beam carbines, and unarmoured, but within just a few months, had developed into a full-fledged division, IZAF's [[Ibutho Division|1st Ibutho Divison]] - 11000 heavily armoured soldiers, well equipped with diverse weaponry, and trained in a specialised doctrine. This doctrine was based around each regiment having a mechanised assault company and an infantry defence company closely working together and assisting each other. In months following the Battle of Iota Zulu, further units were recruited, but Ibutho Division remained IZAF's primary force and "elite" division. Each division contained five regiments, themselves split into 5 battallions of 2 companies each, and further, there was one roughly regiment sized "Armoured Group", which consisted of the vehicle crews for each of the regiments, and was split up among them. IZAF also contained the elite veteran Battle Company, composed of the best veterans of the divisions proper, and used as special forces in addition to regular battlefield duties. Foreign Guard Brigade Only a few months after being colonised, Iota Zulu received an influx of Uhara prisoners and settlers following the Iota Ermina Campaign. These were settled on Fremidi, and at first some thousand were given arms to ensure the security of this settlement. In the leadup to the Battle of Iota Zulu, however, many more Uhara were recruited, and served valiantly in the battle. Their fallen were returned to their new homeworld and their names marked on the memorial to the battle. After seeing their effectiveness during the battle, a further recruitment of Uhara took place, and what had been a small garrison unit in its foundation became a full military unit named the Foreign Guard Brigade, though in passing it was still called simply the "Foreign Guard". 6000 well armed and trained Uhara were part of this force at this time. Uniform IZAF forces wore varied uniforms, depending on their area of deployment and duties. The dress uniform consisted of a red ochre coat and umber shirt and trousers. ] The work and battle uniform consisted of camouflaged fatigues, with the specific pattern being based on the area of deployment. Due to its largely defensive nature, IZAF's most common patterns were designed specifically for Îsfiur and Gschenk. Other patterns were created for other climates and environments, but the "home" patterns remained the standard issued to new recruits, whilst the more specialised patterns would be brought out for specific missions. The armour would be worn over these fatigues, and itself camouflaged appropriately, further aiding in the concealment of soldiers. Equipment See also: Armoury of the Eru-Judian Commonwealth IZAF forces were equipped with a wide variety of gear. Every soldier had well made armour, and unusually, each squad was deployed with a mix of Beamers and Coilguns. They were also highly mechanized, and each division was accompanied by a sizable force of armoured vehicles, consisting of several MBTs and Support Tanks supported by a large number of Tankettes, with half of the division mounted in IFVs. They were further supported by a large number of Medium and Light Artillery Vehicles. Insignia and Ranks Category:Eru-Judian articles Category:Planetary forces